


Love, the worst thing to die for

by fallensoul62



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, Love/Hate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this poem is not based on any anime, manga, film or book<br/>*It wouldn't let me post it if I didn't tag a fandom*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, the worst thing to die for

King of ancient southern land,  
twisted, evil and corrupt,  
a cold sneer placed upon his stone-like face,  
eyes dark and hollow, which contain no love.

Speaking words full of poison,  
while harboring dark thoughts,  
with his out stretched hand that mocked me so,  
in such a way that made my blood run cold.

Locked in place by overwhelming fear,  
controlling my desire to run and hide,  
I stand an stare into the abyss that are his eyes,  
searching for the little humanity he has left.

A single tear runs down my face,  
an ache in my chest so I cringe in pain,  
he swiftly pulls back his leather gloved hand,  
slowly drawing his long, blood stained sword.

King of ancient southern land,  
twisted, evil and corrupt,  
' please spare my life' is the last thing I said,  
before the metallic, silver blade came flying down.

 


End file.
